


It smells like you.

by Anonymous



Series: I feel love [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Crushes, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What came with a quiet night was the cold.George felt his his fingers tremble slowly as the absence of heat started to get to him. He looked away from the ocean view, panning his gaze over the room he was in.Then he spotted it.A green hoodie, a couple sizes too big for him, but perfect to conserve heat and snuggle with.Inspired bythesonofallthingsunnecessary's artonce again!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: I feel love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902370
Comments: 15
Kudos: 480
Collections: Anonymous





	It smells like you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsoatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsoatu/gifts).



> Omg hello 😳 you all really liked the first one so i guess i gotta make another 🙄🙄🙄 /j
> 
> Once again inspired by tsoatu's art!! Pls check them out, their arts so good and their personality just tops it off :]]💕💕
> 
> Also sorry if this sucks, writers block came back to say hi

It was a quiet night.

The only sounds to heard were the symphonies orchestrated by the crickets and the distant moo-ing and baa'ing of cows and sheep.

The moon casted a light over the land, leaving George with a perfect view of the ocean out of the window, the light reflecting off the water distorting itself with each wave and ripple.

What came with a quiet night was the cold.

George felt his his fingers tremble slowly as the absence of heat started to get to him. He looked away from the ocean view, panning his gaze over the room he was in.

Then he spotted it.

A green hoodie, a couple sizes too big for him, but perfect to conserve heat and snuggle with.

He hesitated before getting up.

Dream had said he was going exploring for a bit, maybe a few hours ago is he was right, meaning sooner or later he would come home.

Would George want to be seen in his hoodie?

Part of him said yes, maybe he can seduce him with his uncoordinated movements and finally get the man hes been pining for however long.

Another part of him was screaming no, and shouting how much of an idiot he was.

Well, he thought. He'd most likely have enough time to chuck it off when Dream steps through the door.

So he got up anyway, making his way over to the other side of the room and slowly picking up the green hoodie that felt too soft and looked too clean for it to be worn by the other boy every day. 

He must keep spares.

He brought up the hoodie to his face, and he knew he must have looked crazy now, sniffing his crushes hoodie.

He sniffed the fabric and felt his face heat up at the smell.

It smelt so... Dream.

Like deep green, lush forests. Like a rainy day that you spend gazing out the window, something warm in hand.

It smelt like Dream.

George closed his eyes. He loved this smell so much.

He loved—

His eyes shot open, bringing the hoodie down and staring wide eyed at it like it had come to life and called him an insult.

He did not just think that.

George shook his head, ridding the thoughts that were running through his mind.

Its cold.

He looked down at the clothing in his hands.

This would make him warm.

He slipped off his glasses, putting them down on the wooden table nearby before slipping on the hoodie, a sense of calmness washing over him immediately.

It was warm.

His hands came up, lightly gripping onto the collar of the hoodie before bringibg it up to his face, lightly snuggling into the fabric.

He was warm.

This was nice.

It smelled like Dream.

After a moment more of snuggling into his crushes hoodie, as if sniffing it wasn't weird enough, he sat back down at the lounge near the window.

He watched the ocean once more, slowly drifting off.

The last thing he remembered before finally falling asleep was curling into himself, sweater paws clasped just in front of his face, warmth pulsing throughout him.

When he woke up the next morning, he didn't expect to find Dream right next to him, his head on Dreams thigh as Dreams arm wrapped around his shoulder.

All he did was rest his head back onto Dreams thigh, and close his eyes, a smile ordained upon his face as he wished nothing nore than to stay like that forever.


End file.
